Jeux de mains
by Rieval
Summary: Snipet sorte de séquelle pour ma fic' Illumination. McShep. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Jeux de mains …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note** : Pour Téli, Cybélia, Demoiselle Altanien et Hannange …. Et bien sûr, pour toutes les autres lectrices anonymes mais bienvenues !

**Rating** : NC-17, **slash **(cette fois ça l'est vraiment, mais c'est pas trop hot).

**Pairing** : McKay/Sheppard

**Résumé** : snippet pour « Illumination » (une sorte de petite séquelle, si vous voulez).

**Disclaimer** : ils sont tous à MOI : Rodney, John, Radek, Peter, Aiden ... mais hey, je vous laisse Kanavaugh !

**ooOoo**

Des mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et caressèrent son estomac. Il frissonna. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid dans la petite chambre, mais il était incapable de se contrôler.

Les mains continuaient leur lente exploration. Elles restèrent un moment à jouer avec ses mamelons, les longs doigts s'amusant à dessiner lentement leurs contours irréguliers. Ils les sentis se durcirent.

Et il senti aussi autre chose subir le même traitement.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation ou sinon … Il tenta, en un geste fluide, de désarçonner son partenaire. Mais il en fut pour ses frais. Ce dernier emprisonna ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'insupportable étau, mais le corps au dessus de lui en avait décidé autrement. Bon sang, combien de bras et de jambes avait-il ? On aurait dit une espèce de pieuvre entourant sa proie. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

De plaisir.

Il abandonna la lutte. Il n'aurait pas le dessus. Et à bien y réfléchir – si tant est que son esprit en soit encore capable – il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment.

Les mains se baladaient toujours, pleine d'énergie, de passion. Pleine de vie. Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment sur sa nuque, caressant les petits cheveux qui se trouvaient à la base du cou. Ses frissons décuplèrent. Et l'onde de choc qui s'en suivi eu un effet indéniable sur une partie de son anatomie déjà soumise à une … disons, à une certaine _pression_.

Au dessus de lui, il entendit un petit gloussement de surprise. Le propriétaire des mains venait lui aussi de se rendre compte des réactions que ses petites tortures provoquaient.

Aïe. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin, plutôt si, mais …hummmm. Impossible de réfléchir davantage.

Les mains descendaient lentement le long de son torse ; elles repassèrent par les mamelons – qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'oublier leur dernière visite – dessinant de petites courbes et des dessins sur le passage. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il avait la chair de poule.

Elles finirent par atteindre enfin leur ultime destination.

Et la … Plus rien ! Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris et désappointé. Les mains avaient stoppé juste au dessous de son estomac.

« Rodney ? » Pas de réponse.

McKay semblait comme paralysé. Il cligna des yeux et fixa John un moment, puis il se baissa et d'une main commença à caresser le visage en dessous de lui. Les doigts tremblant tracèrent les contours de ses lèvres, puis de ses yeux et restèrent un moment sur ses joues. Le geste était si sensuel. John ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti cela avec une femme.

Rodney déposa un petit baiser sur chacune de ses paupières puis sur ses joues et descendit vers ses lèvres. Il les mordilla un moment, attendant qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour y glisser sa langue.

Le baiser dura un instant. Une éternité.

John n'en pouvait plus. Chaque respiration de Rodney sur sa peau était devenue une vraie torture. Finalement, Rodney se redressa. Il souriait. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui atteignait aussi ses yeux. Des yeux incroyablement bleus et brillants. De désir.

« Je peux ? » La voix était si hésitante qu'on aurait très bien pu croire qu'elle était celle d'un enfant.

S'il pouvait ? Quoi … Oh. John n'en revenait pas. Rodney lui demandait l'autorisation de lui faire l'amour ?

John tendit la main vers son amant. Non, pas son amant, celui qu'il aimait (1). Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

C'était la permission que Rodney attendait.

**TBC …**

(1) Très importante cette différence entre un « amant » et un « amoureux », vous ne croyez pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1** : merci pour les reviews ! Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez !

**Note pour Cybélia** : j'ai lu tant de fic' slash anglo-saxonnes vraiment HOT que franchement non, j'ai du mal à voir Dandelion ou Illumination comme tel. Ce sont au mieux des pré-slash. Là en revanche, on est bien dans du slash (et j'avoue que je n'irais pas plus loin).

**Re-note pour Cyb.** : les nieux mouillés de John ça marche pas avec moi … en revanche ceux de Rodney, hummmmmm.

**ooOoo**

La première fois.

Il avait toujours pensé que les gens qui fantasmaient sur leur _première fois_ étaient ridicules. En quoi la première fois serait-elle différente des autres ? Et quelle découverte ? Tous les corps étaient faits de la même manière, non ?

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de première fois. Il y avait juste « des » fois. Parfois, quelques unes. Avec un peu de chance, plus d'une.

Il ne croyait pas en la magie de la première fois.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il sourit. Il jouait avec le corps que se trouvait sous lui. Et il voulait tout découvrir. Il aimait les premières fois après tout. En tout cas, il aimait celle-ci.

Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir, le soulevant doucement.

Les courbes du corps qu'il contemplait étaient parfaites. Telles qu'il se les était imaginées pendant tous ces longs mois d'attente.

Il laissa sa main droite un long moment sur la poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le cœur battre là. Il descendit jusqu'aux flancs. La peau était douce. Il pouvait sentir les légers tremblements que son toucher provoquait. Des frissons de plaisir.

Il était un amant doué. Un petit génie. Comme pour tout.

Rodney McKay ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Avant son premier flirt, il avait étudié la question à fond. Et depuis, il avait poursuivi et approfondi ses recherches.

Ses amantes – d'un soir ou pas – s'accordaient toutes à le trouver génial au lit. Qui l'eu cru, hein, un intellectuel élevé au rang de Dieu du sexe. Certaines ne lui avaient pas caché ne sortir avec lui que pour ça : passer un bon moment au lit. Un moment inoubliable.

Il avait fait l'amour des centaines de fois. Mais on ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Personne ne _lui_ avait jamais fait l'amour. Il espérait que cela changerait.

Il continua son exploration. Ses mains se faisaient légères, ses gestes toujours lents et mesurés. La peau était si blanche. Peut-être plus blanche que la sienne. Il y avait juste une traînée de poils noirs et duveteux le long du torse et sur les avants bras. Il passa ses doigts dans les petites boucles et descendit ainsi jusqu'à l'estomac.

Il écrivit son prénom sur la peau, dessinant les lettres avec ses doigts.

Il signait toujours ses chefs d'œuvre. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait chaque corps, sublimé par l'acte sexuel. Une œuvre d'art d'un type un peu particulier.

Il continuait à descendre. Le boxer que portait Sheppard cachait mal l'effet que ses caresses expertes produisaient sur lui.

John avait les yeux clos et ses hanches avaient visiblement du mal à rester collé au lit sur lequel il reposait. Il essaya même de le renverser. Mais ce soir c'était lui le Maître du jeu.

John finit par abandonner. Ou plus exactement par _s'abandonner_. Il sentit son corps se relaxer sous lui.

Rodney se pencha vers lui et captura son visage avec ses mains. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il les referma d'un baiser. Il descendit le long de son cou, laissant derrière lui les traces humides de ses lèvres sur la peau musquée. Il taquina sa peau en y déposant de petits baisers : sur les paupières, sur les joues. Il effleura les lèvres et lorsqu'il se sentit enfin invité là, il l'embrassa.

Il se redressa doucement. Les yeux verts mirent un peu plus de temps à s'ouvrir cette fois, comme s'ils se remettaient d'un choc.

Rodney sourit. Il _aimait_ John Sheppard. Et ce soir, il allait enfin pouvoir le lui démontrer.

Et puis il cru voir quelque chose dans les yeux mi-clos. Quelque chose de fugace … une interrogation, un doute, un malaise.

Rodney se redressa immédiatement.

Et si le Major hésitait encore, et si … Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais fait _ça_. Enfin, lui c'était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce … et John … Non, bien sûr, John était un militaire et puis il attirait la gente féminine comme le miel attire les abeilles (2).

Il était soudain pris d'une terreur épouvantable. Une terreur qui menaçait de le suffoquer. Il parvint quand même à poser l'inévitable question. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« Je peux ? »

En dessous de lui, il vit les sourcils de John se froncer. _Oh, mon Dieu ça y'est il … Il va me dire que c'était une erreur que … que … (3)_

Et le Major l'embrassa.

**TBC …**

(2) Ha, les abeilles, et les cigognes et puis les roses et les choux ….

(3) Les phrases en italique dénotent des pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **merci pour les reviews ! C'est marrant, le rating M c'est vraiment un cercle fermé, y'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs …

**Note pour Hannange : **heu, c'est quoi KAWAI, pour moi ce sont des pianos (une super marque d'ailleurs) ?

**Note pour Téli** : Rodney mouillé, yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss (et tant pis pour John).

**ooOoo**

Les lèvres scellées l'une contre l'autre, leurs languesexploraient chacune leur tour, mordillant, taquinant l'autre.

Ce baiser était trèèèèèès différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé l'autre jour à l'infirmerie. Leur premier baiser avait été … un geste de survie. Ils en avaient chacun eu besoin pour se prouver que l'autre était là. En vie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti après coup.

Mais là. Wow.

John avait l'impression que Rodney cherchait à le dévorer. Ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres puis les relâchaient et sa langue prenait le relais pour l'engloutir. _Dévoré_. Mais un Rodney carnassier n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

C'était curieux, cette sensation d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous faisait l'amour. Il n'y était pas habitué, ayant toujours été le partenaire dominant dans ses relations sexuelles. C'était lui qui faisait l'amour « à » et non le contraire.

Là, il n'avait qu'à se laisser faire, se laisser guider vers le plaisir.

Et quel guide il avait. Rodney était extraordinaire.

Ce dernier recommença à le couvrir de petits baisers. Cette fois il descendit jusqu'à son pubis. Entre temps, ses mains avaient trouvé leur chemin dans son boxer. Elles le caressaient doucement, les longs doigts traçant les contours de son membre déjà raidi par le plaisir.

Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose.

Rodney lui n'était pas du tout excité. Rien. Nada. Zip.

Bien sûr, il poussait des petits gloussements de contentement, mais cela ressemblait plus à de la satisfaction qu'à du plaisir. Il se comportait comme si John était une pièce d'équipement Ancien : quelque chose de précieux à manier avec précaution. Quelque chose dont il était particulièrement ravi de comprendre le fonctionnement. Non pas que John se plaigne de ce traitement. Bien au contraire. Mais il ne voulait pas être le seul à recevoir.

Faire l'amour, c'est partager. Il avait toujours été vigilent, vérifiant que ses partenaires prennent autant de plaisir que lui dans l'acte.

Et là, il était clair que Rodney cherchait juste à _lui_ donner du plaisir, pas à en recevoir lui aussi. Et ça, c'était tout simplement I-N-A-C-C-E-P-T-A-B-L-E.

Il stoppa immédiatement les mains, emprisonnant les deux poignets.

« Rodney, _stop_. »

Deux yeux bleus le fixèrent, stupéfaits.

Okay, il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains. Au sens _propre_ du terme.

John saisit la taille de Rodney et le bascula légèrement sur le côté. Ils étaient maintenant face à face sur le lit. Rodney le fixait toujours l'air indécis.

John pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il commença par la main droite et déplia lentement, un par un, les longs doigts. Il porta les doigts à sa bouche et en suça chaque extrémité avant de refermer gentiment le poing. Il fit de même avec la main gauche. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Rodney et effleura ses lèvres, puis descendit le long du cou.

Rodney ne bougeait pas, respirant par à-coup. John sourit. Hummmmm. Le docteur Rodney McKay n'était apparemment pas insensible à ses attentions. Bien.

Il posa sa main sur le sexe de Rodney. Et fit la grimace. Il y avait un obstacle entre lui et … la terre promise. Très désappointant. Il glissa son pouce sous l'élastique du boxer – notant au passage que celui-ci était de couleur bleu, visiblement la couleur préférée de Rodney – et le baissa jusqu' ce qu'il reste sur les genoux de Rodney.

Il laissa sa main là un instant. La chair sous sa main était chaude et ne resta pas inerte bien longtemps. John encercla les hanches de Rodney avec ses jambes et commença à bouger, continuant à le caresser d'une main ;de l'autre, il guida la main de Rodney vers son boxer. La main se glissa immédiatement sous le tissu et repris là où elle avait stoppé.

Leurs hanches ondulaient à l'unisson et ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme, l'un derrière l'autre.

Après quelques minutes, Rodney rompit le silence.

« Wow. » Il était essoufflé.

« Oui, Wow. » John était _repus_. Complètement et totalement repus. Super sexe. Super, super, Sexe. Du sexe avec un grand S.

Rodney se redressa sur un de ses coudes et le regarda, les yeux pétillants, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On recommence ? ».

**TBC …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note 1** : laissez moi vous dire que c'est coton ! Je me suis demandée à un moment donné, si j'arriverais jusqu'au bout, ou plutôt si mes deux tourtereaux arriveraient jusqu'au bout !

**Note 2** : ça c'est pour qu'Hannange ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent au réveil LOL

**Note 3** : et bien sûr merci à toutes pour les reviews !

**BONNES VACANCES A TOUTES !**

**ooOoo**

Et ils recommencèrent. Trois fois. En une nuit.

Très joli score.

Rodney avait fini par s'endormir. Il s'était d'abord allongé, tournant le dos à John.

Et puis _ça_ avait commencé.

John ne voyait pas bien comment qualifier l'heure qui avait suivi. Il pourrait toujours y penser comme à une études des « rites nocturnes post-coïtaux du Rodney McKay, docteur en astrophysique ». Un spécimen étrange, vraiment.

Le dit spécimen avait commencé par se recroqueviller presque en position fœtale, relevant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, glissant les mains sous son oreiller. Et puis, au bout de quelques instants, il avait fini par se retourner.

John lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Non pas qu'il le regretta, grand Dieu non ! C'avait été … magnifique. Surprenant. Et incroyablement … _intime_. Oui bon le sexe c'était forcément intime, mais là c'était _différent_. Il avait l'impression d'avoir livré une partie de lui même. Une forme d'abandon qui n'était pas _que_ physique.

Et ça le perturbait un peu. Rodney lui ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de question métaphysique.

John avait regardé Rodney un long moment. Les rayons qui filtraient à travers les vitraux de la petite chambre éclairaient les deux amants. Il avait tendu la main vers le visage encore pâle. Sans le toucher, il en avait dessiné les contours. Et puis, n'y résistant plus, il avait effleuré la joue, le menton, la gorge.

La réaction avait été immédiate.

Sans se réveiller, Rodney s'était _avancé_, cherchant la caresse de cette main. De sa main. John avait souri. Rodney avait saisit la main et l'avait ramené sous sa tête, l'utilisant comme un oreiller. Il s'était installé comme ça après avoir poussé un de ces petits gémissements de contentement que John avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt.

Au cours de la nuit, Rodney avait fini par se blottir complètement contre John. Ce dernier l'avait alors juste pris dans ses bras. Etonnant, qu'un homme de 37 ans puisse paraître si vulnérable. Rodney avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de John et ramené ses mains devant lui.

John avait déposé un dernier baiser sur les cheveux de Rodney et s'était endormi.

**And they lived happily ever after! **(4)

(4) Version anglaise de notre « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Mais vous me connaissez, donc oui,** il y aura une suite**.


End file.
